1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pair of glasses, and particularly relates to a pair of glasses, whose lenses are replaced conveniently.
2. The Prior Arts
The advancement of modern society often results in degradation of the vision of human beings. As such, glasses are now an integral part of our everyday lives. Since there will often be changes in human vision, therefore, the requirement for replacing lenses also exists. However, the glasses on the market today do not allow the lenses of users to be replaced conveniently. In addition, the replacement of the lenses of glasses often involves using force, and this often causes the frame of the glasses to be bent. Furthermore, since the lenses of the glasses are inconveniently replaced, thus, at times when the user needs a pair of sunglasses, the user will directly buy a pair of sunglasses, and he or she will not think about replacing the lenses of the glasses with a pair of lenses that can block the sun's rays. This may result in the user also needing to bring around a spare pair of sunglasses in addition to the normal pair of glasses, which causes inconvenience, need extra costs and is also not environmentally friendly.
Therefore, an objective of the present disclosure is how to provide a type of glasses that can enable users to replace their lenses with convenience, while at the same time increasing the efficiency of replacing lenses. Furthermore, this type of glasses is also environmentally friendly, and allows costs to be saved.